


Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

by lesbianhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy does jazzercise, Fluff, M/M, and Steve loves it, jazzercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianhargrove/pseuds/lesbianhargrove
Summary: Just when Steve thought that the day would stay boring he sees something he can’t look away from.I really wanted a fanfic where Billy does jazzercise so here one is!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Robin Buckley
Kudos: 41





	Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind!

It was just another boring work day at Scoops Ahoy for Steve Harrington, Scooping ice cream for hours a day while being pestered by his co-worker Robin. Every single day she managed to find something he did to put on the ‘You Suck’ side of her tally board. 

Unfortunately it was a very quite day at Scoops so most of the time Steve just had to sit at the counter and wait for somebody to walk in. And luckily he got a great view of the Jazzercise place right across from where Scoops was placed, but what Steve hadn’t expected was to see the one and only, Billy Hargrove to be walking into the room with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

He saw Billy walk into the changing area then step out moments later wearing a white crop top with the words ‘Rocker’ on it with lots of colourful patterns and shapes on it, that showed off his sculpted abs to the whole of Starcourt Mall. Billy also had leggings with blue and orange tiger patterns on them, that shaped the curve of Billy’s thighs and ass. 

Steve watched Billy walk over to one of the mats next to the other women that were there for the session and place his bag down at the end of the mat. Just as Billy went on to his mat the male instructor walked out to the front of the room and brought out his stereo and started playing ‘Wake Me Up Before You Go Go’. 

After the song started Billy and the other women started moving their hips round in circles copying the instructors moves. Steve was positively frozen watching Billy move his hips round in circles and then he even started jutting his hips from side to side and bending right down to the ground and back up again. 

Steve was so entranced by Billys movements that he never even noticed the Billy was looking right back at him! And was looking back while still doing all these sensual movements with his body. Billy bit his bottom lip and winked at Steve before turning back to the instructor who had started stepping from side to side and moving his hips in a circle again.

Eventually the track in the stereo stopped and Billy with all the women picked up all their bags and walked through to the changing rooms to have showers to rid of all the sweat. As soon as Billy stepped out of view Steve came back to reality and realised that Robin was staring at him with a smirk on her lips.

“We’re you enjoying that show Stevie?” She teases seeing Steve’s flushed face from staring at Billy.

“Well it’s not my fault he was being so sensual! He even looked back at me knowing i was watching!” 

“Yeah but maybe he knew because you were gaping like a goldfish out of water” Robin retorted whilst laughing at Steve’s expression.

Steve ignored her comment because all he could think about was all of Billy’s movements with his hips, thighs and ass.

He definitely needed to watch out for Billy tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
